By Mark Alone
by Vaerin7
Summary: Naruto wants something special, but mistakes attention for affection.  Sasuke is a promiscuous shinobi that seems to be the only one that can comfort him.  When he's forced to mark his best friend to protect him, how will they manage to stay together?


By Mark Alone

Konoha is quiet in the early morning hours, suddenly interrupted by a scream and the sounds of a violent argument. In seconds it escalates to swinging fists, the two teens tumbling over the edge of the bridge they met at for training and into the water beneath it. Naruto sits up and spits out a mouthful of water, Sasuke shaking it out of his drenched hair.

"Serves you two right," Sakura huffs. "All you ever do is fight, why can't you guys just get along? How can you guys even manage living together?"

The two look at one another, trying to figure that out themselves. They've been living together for only a month, hoping to lessen living expenses, and they're still trying to figure out how they survived one another. When they're alone together, they're different. They don't argue as badly, not that they don't argue at all, and they live rather well together.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Sasuke mutters.

"Well, when you figure it out don't forget to let me in on the secret."

Training goes no differently than every other day, ending with Sasuke pinning Naruto with a smug smile. Kakashi excuses them and Sakura hurries to meet Lee for their lunch date, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to gather their things and head home. Naruto made his own niche in Sasuke's compound, keeping it in the garden area of the main house even though he lives in the main house. They put away the groceries they bought on the way home, and then they go take a shower in separate bathrooms.

"Naruto," Sasuke calls through the downstairs bathroom door after his own shower. "I have a date with Crystal tonight, so I'm not gonna be home for dinner."

"That's okay, I have a date tonight, too," Naruto answers. "I'll probably be back later than you, since you never stay overnight with your girlfriends."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Naruto finishes up, going into his room and dressing in a nice outfit. He looks over his baggy blue jeans and button up silk orange shirt, nodding in approval before heading out. He waits at the restaurant for his date, the taller male with raven hair and dark eyes doesn't take long to show up. He looks to Naruto with bored eyes, not really interested in the blonde himself, and ignores his energetic greeting. Naruto sighs happily, mistaking the little attention he gets for affection.

Sasuke returns home around ten, never spending too much time with the girls he takes out. He showers and decides to go to bed early, his head just hitting the pillow when he hears the front door slam. He half listens as he tries to get to sleep, the footsteps obviously hurried and angry as Naruto rushes up the stairs. As his best friend passes his room, he can hear a sniffle and knows Naruto is crying. He sighs and gets up, strolling across the hall and opening the door a crack. Naruto is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, looking like a lost girl that just got dumped. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, and then scoots Naruto over to lie next to him.

"You alright?" he asks quietly.

"Not really," Naruto sighs.

"What happened this time?" Sasuke asks in exasperation.

"Same as always," Naruto huffs. "He only wanted me for the rumor that kitsune are insatiable, so when I said no he tossed me aside."

"That's happened with the last five boyfriends and girlfriends you've had," Sasuke frowns. "Why don't you just give in?"

"I want to find someone who loves me," Naruto explains. "How can I do that if I give in to everyone that wants me? Not everyone is as indifferent as you."

"I don't get attached to my partners," Sasuke remarks. "Maybe you should try that sometime."

"I don't want a bed warmer, I want someone to love me," Naruto cries. "Is that so much to ask?"

"It doesn't help that every person you choose shows you absolutely no affection whatsoever."

"But, they treat me just like you do and you're my best friend," Naruto says in confusion. "If that's how you show affection, why isn't that affection from them?"

"I'm nothing like them, Naruto," Sasuke sighs. "I'm a jerk because of my past and the way I was raised, but they're like that simply to be like that. They could never understand people like us and that's why I never get too attached."

"I don't understand."

"Some day you will," Sasuke smiles. "Until that day… bring your crushes to meet me first, I'll tell you if they're okay."

"Fine," the blonde agrees.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?"

"Could you, please?"

Sasuke nods and settles beside his best friend, noting that this is becoming a ritual between the two… this is where he ends up every two weeks. He turns off the table lamp beside the bed and both teens fall asleep, keeping to their own sides of the bed just like on their missions.

Sasuke wakes in the middle of the night, finding Naruto cuddled up against his chest and another presence in the room. He glances to the doorway to see Naruto's ex-boyfriend.

"I thought this was going on," he sneers. "So he'll sleep with you, but not me? I suppose one tramp deserves another."

"What are you doing trespassing in my house?" Sasuke glares.

"I've come for my kitsune," he remarks. "Just because I don't want to call him my boyfriend, doesn't mean he isn't mine."

"You don't have the right to call him yours."

"Have you taken him, or marked him as yours? Because if you haven't, he's free to claim."

Sasuke can see the demon within the man before him, his eyes glowing red and telling him he's a possessive fire demon. He contemplates the consequences of his actions, and then decides what to do. Being the son of Kakashi, the current demon lord of Shadow, he has exquisite breeding. It's only natural his father would want him with a demon of the same breeding, which would most likely be Naruto… As he's Kyuubi's youngest kit, Naruto has exceptional power and wit. He might as well cut out the middle man.

"… What if I have?" Sasuke remarks challengingly. "You can clearly see he'd rather be with me than you."

"You've not placed a mark on him."

"Who says I wasn't going to?" Sasuke glares as his eyes turn an icy cobalt Sharingan.

"Why does a demon like you prefer to lie with such a mutt?" the demon smirks. "Why stay in this human village and protect these worthless shinobi?"

"What I do doesn't concern you," Sasuke snarls. "Now leave."

"Mark him first."

"… What?"

"Mark him and then I'll go," the male repeats. "You can't fool me, young lord, I've heard of you and him. The relationship you two have and how you'd do and say anything to help the other. You could just be saying that so I'd leave him be, but I'm not going to. I'll gladly challenge a powerful demon like you for that kitsune, especially if you're not going to honor tradition and mark him."

Sasuke growls and nuzzles close to Naruto's neck, biting down to break skin and mark him. Naruto groans in his sleep, snuggling closer to Sasuke. The bite heals and a dark blue mark bleeds into his neck like a tattoo, looking like a curved 'V' laid on its side… the same mark as the one beneath Sasuke's left eye.

"Now leave my mate and I alone," Sasuke hisses.

"You've got courage marking a kitsune like that," the fire demon laughs meanly. "I wish you good luck taming the untamable… You'll need it."

He leaves out the window, Sasuke not even bothering to shut it again. Naruto suddenly feels comfortable, lulling him back to sleep in only a few minutes.

Naruto's scream wakes him the next morning, his instincts quick to respond to his mate's distress. He hurries into the bathroom, stopping in his tracks and staring in shock. Naruto is standing in a towel, dripping wet with steam rising off his nicely tanned body. He's just noticed the dark blue mark on his neck, his eyes glowing gold in his anger.

"Someone marked me last night!" he shouts.

"I did," Sasuke sighs. "You had a visitor and I saved you from him… I'm sorry for trying to help, I won't bother next time."

Naruto stops at Sasuke's dry remark, suddenly feeling bad about getting angry with Sasuke. His best friend would never do anything to anger him unless he thought it would save him from something more horrible than death, so that only draws his curiosity more. What could possibly cause him harm when he's in the safety of Sasuke's arms?

"What happened last night?"

"Your current ex came by to whisk you away," Sasuke explains. "Either he stole you from Konoha and dragged you into the world of demons, or I mark you and keep you here… Not much choice other than that. Besides, Kakashi would've probably paired us together anyway… considering we're both of pure pedigree."

"… Thank you."

"No problem. Demons like me tend to take more than one mate anyway, so I'll still have plenty of opportunities to have children. I couldn't let him take you away, Naruto; I'd be all alone in a world that can't understand my language."

"You should learn theirs," Naruto laughs. "Occasional grunts and venomous glares aren't considered speech."

News spreads fast around Konoha, everyone except Kakashi rather upset Sasuke chose Naruto. The two decided that playing the happy couple for the sake of the village was the best way to go, so they put their shinobi talents to good use and kept up a blissful illusion. Their day goes uninterrupted, but as soon as they get home their arguing begins.

"You didn't have to do it while I was there!" Naruto shouts.

"You don't even want to be my mate, so why should you care who I flirt with?" Sasuke questions irately.

"I don't!"

"Then why are we even having this conversation?"

"It's the principle of the thing," Naruto whines. "What if someone saw you? They'll know we're lying!"

"No… they won't. They'll think I'm cheating on you," Sasuke remarks as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's not much better!" Naruto screams.

"I'm not going to sit by for who knows how many years and not sleep with anyone, it's just not going to happen," Sasuke frowns.

"Whatever," Naruto growls. "Just don't do it while I'm around… I want them to think you're going behind my back and that means you can't be so damn obvious."

"Fine, I can do that."

With that argument settled, the two get dinner ready and eat in silence. They wash the dishes and head to their separate rooms, but Naruto can hear Sasuke's door open a few minutes later as the raven haired shinobi heads out for the night. He growls low in his throat and decides on going out himself, leaping out his window and into a tree before landing on the ground. He heads for the forest around Konoha, going in the direction of the demon village of Shadow. There's a bar there that he frequents on the weekends, filled with demons that know him as Kyuubi's kit and not a Konoha shinobi. He walks in confidently, his head held high in pride for once. He wears a pair of baggy blue jeans, an orange fishnet shirt and a spiky collar around his slender neck.

"Kyuubi's kit!" comes a happy greeting. "What's up, little demon?"

"Hey, Shade," Naruto grins. "Looking morbid as always."

"You're such a flirt," the gothic female smirks.

"How's business today?"

"Busy. The big boss is coming in today to check the papers," an ice demon male answers. "Those snow leopards are so damn precise, it's no wonder their clan rules over the entire demon world."

"Now, Glacier," Naruto teases. "You shouldn't speak so unkindly of your overlords."

"And you shouldn't mock his title," Shade snickers.

"What's he gonna do, beat me up? I'm so scared. I think you guys are forgetting who my mother is."

"Who could forget something like that?"

"Hey, Blondie," a fire demon male calls. "Get over here and keep me company."

"Coming, Dante," Naruto giggles.

He bounces over and sits on Dante's lap, happy to be with the other dark haired demon he calls his friend. Dante has shoulder length black hair and red eyes, his skin complimenting porcelain and his build a comfortable lithe. The group he's with is mainly fire demons and ice demons, feline and kitsune and a few birds. They laugh and mess around, not paying attention to the time. Eventually, Naruto turns to look at the door as he laughs. He stops abruptly and stares in shock as Sasuke walks in, gripping at excuses that just don't seem plausible to explain why he's here at midnight sitting in another demon's lap.

"Oh, man," Naruto gasps. "Dante, I have to go… my mate just walked in and he doesn't know I come here."

"The big boss is your mate? Since when?"

"Big boss? I mean… Since yesterday… long story."

"Awe, Naruto, I'm jealous. I've asked you plenty of times to be my mate and you always turn me down."

"I guess the little kitsune isn't as much of a flirt as everyone thought," one of the other demons laughs.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"No, really, Naruto… Why wouldn't you let me be your mate? I thought we got along grandly," Dante wonders a bit hurt.

"Yeah, Naruto… Why didn't you let him be your mate?" a cold voice wonders from behind him.

"Sasuke," Naruto squeaks.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" the raven asks with a frown.

"Just… hanging out with a few friends. I come here every weekend."

"Not anymore… We're going home," Sasuke orders with eyes like black ice. "Now!"

Back at home, another argument breaks out. Naruto walks away from Sasuke, but the dark haired shinobi is hot on his heels. Naruto can't stand the perfume clinging to Sasuke, knowing it to be Crystal's and never liking it on her.

"Are you listening to me?" Sasuke growls. "I can't believe you were cozying up to that second rate fire demon. You belong to me, you don't need anyone else."

"We don't even like each other like that!" Naruto yells. "Why should I bother with you if you don't bother with me? You just have your fun with Crystal and I'll find someone else to keep me company."

"Things were so much easier before I marked you," Sasuke shouts in exasperation. "I didn't care when I comforted you, it was nothing when you needed me close, and we never pushed one another away for other people."

"Things change, Sasuke, when you don't want to take time with your mate," Naruto sighs. "The mating game has always been one with frustrating rules."

"Why should I take time with you when we don't care for one another like that?"

"Dominates don't normally take a mate unless they plan on using them," Naruto sighs. "Kitsune never take a mate unless they're their soul mate."

"What am I supposed to do then? My nature makes me possessive, but neither of us want one another," Sasuke huffs. "This is annoying."

*Take one day a week to satisfy each other, then you won't be tempted to find someone else, * Kyuubi suggests.

"Kyuubi says to take one day out of the week for one another," Naruto repeats. "That way I won't be tempted to stray."

"That's a good idea, let's do that," Sasuke agrees. "So… that just leaves the question of 'what day'."

"It doesn't matter to me," the blonde fox shrugs.

"Can you last until tomorrow?" Sasuke asks. "Or are you incapable of doing even that?"

"Teme! Like I want to jump at the first chance to be with you, I'm not one of your damn fangirls."

"Fine… You choose the day and I'll go about my business until you're ready, how does that sound?"

"Just fine."

They separate and head into their own rooms, both angry and unwilling to deal with the other at the moment.

The next morning, they go about pretending to be a happy couple. Their friends come over for breakfast and they stay to train together, Sasuke cooks since he still doesn't trust Naruto's idea of cooking… or burning the house down. No one notices the tension between the two, but they do notice the way Sasuke flirts with other people when Naruto isn't looking. Kiba heads to the upstairs bathroom to find the medical kit after being kicking into a rose bush, the down stairs bathroom already being used by the girls who wanted to freshen up. He can see Sasuke's room, but his eyes stray to the room across the hall and notices that Naruto's old room looks rather lived in.

*They're not sharing a room, * he muses. *Looks like there's trouble in paradise. *

After he returns, he pulls Naruto aside. The little blonde looks so innocent and fragile that he hates to say something so mean, but someone has to tell him what's been going on. He's heard the rumors that Sasuke's been with Crystal since he marked Naruto, but no one's bothered to tell Naruto. Being Naruto's friend, he thinks it's only right the blonde should know.

"Naruto… about Sasuke… he's cheating on you," Kiba informs trying to break it to him easy.

"I know," Naruto sighs. "I thought if I acted like nothing was going on, you guys wouldn't notice."

"Why are you putting up with this, fox-face? You don't deserve this treatment," Kiba remarks affectionately. "Just toss him."

"It's not that easy, Kiba. This isn't a wedding ring and Sasuke's not my husband," Naruto replies pointing to his mark. "He's my mate… my snow leopard mate… and they take more than one mate. I'm his main bedmate, but Crystal is his secondary. He'll always treat me better, but he'll never get rid of her."

"That's insane," Kiba shouts. "You're telling me you approve of this?"

"It's not my decision, Kiba," Naruto sighs. "You have to understand that we don't go by the same rules as humans. I'm a submissive and I have to do as my dominant wishes… that's just the way it is."

Naruto leaves Kiba standing in shock, the Inuzuka unable to comprehend how Naruto can live with something like that. The blonde excuses himself from the others and decides to head to bed early for a nap, giving the excuse that he was up late and couldn't sleep. He's still laying in bed staring at his ceiling when Neji walks in, the pale eyed teen giving him a worried look.

"Kiba told me what's going on," he remarks.

"Great, now all of Konoha is going to know I've been forced into a relationship I never wanted," Naruto growls.

"I won't tell anyone and Kiba will only tell your friends."

"No one else needs to know," Naruto mutters. "I don't need anyone's pity."

"If there's anything I can do… absolutely anything," Neji says before sitting beside him. "Don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Lay down with me," Naruto requests.

Neji nods and lies next to Naruto, surprised when the blonde cuddles up next to him. Naruto sighs and relaxes into Neji's embrace, a bit disappointed that it isn't Sasuke's.

"Sasuke used to do this for me whenever I got dumped," Naruto confesses. "He can't do this for me anymore… because I'll never get dumped by him."

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end, just hang in there."

Naruto purrs as Neji runs his fingers through blonde locks, happy to just lay back and let Neji spoil him. After a bit, he starts to get carried away and kisses Neji's collar bone. The Hyuuga groans and shifts Naruto so he can better attack his lips, kissing him softly and stopping abruptly before he gets the chance to deepen it.

"Sasuke," he whispers. "Um… I was just talking with Naruto."

"Interesting way to talk to someone… I'll have to remember it," Sasuke frowns arching an elegant brow. "Everyone's leaving, Neji. I suggest you do the same."

"Of course, I apologize for getting carried away."

"Apology accepted… as long as it doesn't happen again."

Neji hurries out of the room, glad Sasuke's in a good mood today. Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't really comprehend what's going on as he lies on his bed with lust filled eyes.

"Looks like you can't wait anymore," Sasuke huffs. "Alright, I'll cancel my date with Crystal and deal with you tonight."

"I don't need you," Naruto answers with a husky voice through bared fangs.

"Right, I'll believe that for a second," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

He pushes Naruto back onto the bed, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head with one of his own. The blonde groans in protest, but that protest is drown out quickly when Sasuke grinds their hips together. A smirk of satisfaction crosses his face as he realizes how perfect Naruto looks, moaning and writhing beneath him.

*Just where he should be, * he muses possessively.

His lithe feminine body, smaller than his own and a half a head shorter, and his large cerulean orbs both mesmerizing and hypnotic. He decides to start by caressing the whisker scars on his mate's cheek, earning a pleased gasp from the younger teen. He splays his fingers across Naruto's stomach, running them up beneath his shirt and along soft tanned skin. He removes his shirt and kisses along his collar bone, removing the rest of his clothes without the blonde fox noticing. Sasuke decides to make it quick since neither of them is too thrilled about their predicament, but he also wants to make it an enjoyable experience for his best friend. He stretches Naruto carefully, and then eases into him. The sounds his little mate makes excite him as he sets a rhythm and thrusts into him, spurring him on and making him eager to find release. His rhythm eventually becomes erratic, his hand gripping Naruto's length and pumping in time to his thrusts. Naruto gasps and releases between them, shuddering in completion. His inner walls close tight around Sasuke's hard organ, squeezing him to the point he goes rigid and shoots his seed deep within Naruto's core. He falls limply onto his mate, panting and trying to catch his breath. Naruto purrs and nuzzles Sasuke's neck happily, completely satisfied and worn out.

"Tired?" Sasuke smirks.

"Hmm…"

"Good. Maybe now you won't be able to find the energy to sleep with our friends."

"… Sorry."

Sasuke waits until Naruto falls asleep, then pulls him close and holds him protectively before he goes to sleep himself. He may not care for him as a mate, but Naruto will always come first and foremost as his best friend.

The sun shines in Sasuke's eyes as he wakes, his arms still around Naruto's waist as the fox sleeps. Said fox stirs and opens his eyes to see Sasuke watching him, narrowing his eyes in a confused look before cocking his head to the side in question.

"You tried to seduce Neji last night," Sasuke explains. "I thought I better do something before you started making yourself look like the bad guy."

"Thank you, Teme," Naruto sighs. "But this doesn't mean I like you any more."

"Understood. I have to get going, I'm meeting…"

Naruto's hand is over his mouth in seconds.

"I don't care," he frowns. "Just don't tell me."

Sasuke shrugs and walks off to get ready, leaving Naruto alone again. The blonde sighs and gets up himself, wincing at the pain that shoots up his spine. He showers and dresses, getting ready for the day. He heads out to Ichiraku, since Sasuke refuses to keep any in the house. He doesn't pass anyone he knows, so he doesn't bother stopping to talk to anyone. He stops in the doorway to his favorite restaurant, his jaw dropping and his eyes glowing in his rage.

*He didn't, *Naruto growls mentally. *He so didn't bring that bitch to my Ichiraku… to our place! *

Right in front of him, Sasuke eats a bowl of ramen with Crystal. She talks and giggles while he ignores her, hanging on him every now and then. Naruto can't take it anymore, his rage boiling over at that point. He walks over and pushes Crystal off her stool… the stool he always uses when he comes in… and then he pushes her bowl over to Sasuke's other side before ordering his own.

"What's wrong with you?" Crystal shouts angrily. "Can't you see I was sitting there?"

"Yes," Naruto answers without a care. "That's why I moved you."

"How dare you! Can't you see I'm on a date… Oh, that's right," she smirks meanly. "Isn't he your mate or something? Probably couldn't satisfy him, so he had to go find someone that could."

"Watch your mouth, human," Naruto snarls demonically. "I may play the submissive to him, but I'll dominate your ass in a second."

"Naruto, calm yourself," Sasuke remarks. "Crystal, stop with this unneeded banter. Both of you are my mates and both of you are equally important, but Naruto will always come first."

"Why him?" Crystal snaps.

"Because he's my main bedmate and you are simply my secondary."

"Well if you ever want a child that's going to change," Crystal frowns. "Because I refuse to produce an heir for you unless I come first."

"It doesn't work that way," Sasuke glares. "I marked Naruto first and I can't take it back, so you're just going to have deal with it."

"But he has it out for me! You saw the way he treated me, he's consumed with jealousy!"

"You were in my seat," Naruto remarks plainly over his bowl of ramen.

"I think you're jealous because you can't give him what he really needs," Crystal sneers. "Don't you just hate knowing the only reason you're with him is because he feels bad no one else will ever love you?"

Naruto stands, gripping his bowl of ramen, and then calmly dumps the contents over Crystal's head. The brunette gasps at the steamy liquid, unable to respond to the extremely nonchalant and totally uncharacteristic action. Sasuke is staring wide eyed at Naruto's retreating form, suddenly seeing the untamable aspect of Naruto's personality.

"I won't stand for this!" Crystal shouts. "Either you talk to that annoying demon or I'm leaving you."

"Right, like that'll happen," Sasuke mutters. "But perhaps I'd better pay a little more attention to Naruto."

Naruto is at home, training on his own in the training area of the complex. As Sasuke comes closer, a kunai is thrown his way and he dodges. The blonde makes a dissatisfied look, going back to his training and ignoring his mate.

"Naruto, I think tonight I should spend a little more time with you," Sasuke informs. "So expect me in your room tonight."

"Oh, trust me… I'll have my room all ready for you," Naruto glares.

Sasuke walks into Naruto's room to see a garden with dangerous plants, all of them reaching out for him. He simply freezes them all, killing them off and moving into the middle of Naruto's room. The blonde fox is sitting on his bed looking at his feet. Sasuke pushes him to the bed like the night before, enjoying the submission even though an untamable spark burns in his blue eyes.

"This might be a tad more enjoyable than last night," Sasuke smirks.

"You're lucky you're my dominant, or I'd toast your ass," Naruto growls.

Sasuke smirks and gets busy placating his submissive, making certain to go easy on him even though he likes to play rough. He reminds himself that Crystal is to take out his frustration on and Naruto is for him to pamper, but it's hard when he doesn't actually love the blonde. It doesn't take long for Naruto to fall silent and lose himself in Sasuke's touch.

The next morning, Sasuke wakes to an empty bed. He stretches and gets up, curious as to where Naruto went but not curious enough to look. He makes breakfast and observes the blonde as he walks in, noticing that he's looking a bit under the weather.

"Feeling well?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, but I would like to know if you would like tonight or if I can get back to my own life," Sasuke states.

"… You choose."

"Will my choice affect your attitude toward Crystal? Because yesterday's actions were unneeded and completely childish," Sasuke reprimands. "If you want more attention, just ask for it. You don't need to make a fool out of yourself by acting the jealous mate."

"What!" Naruto growls. "You know what? Take this mark off me, I'm moving out."

"You really want to be fair game for your ex?"

"As long as it gets me away from you," Naruto snaps. "I'm tired of being thought of as a pity relationship… I… I'm not, right?"

"Of course you're not, dobe," Sasuke hisses. "Don't you ever presume I have a single ounce of pity in me, because I never have and never will. I like your company and I don't wish to see you leave, that's all."

"So it's all beneficial to you?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I'd hate to get in the way of what benefits you… So take off this mark and let me move out," Naruto glares icily. "It was a mistake to move in the first place… It was a mistake to get so close to you."

"The damage has already been done," Sasuke points out. "I will never allow anyone to touch you again, you'll be even lonelier than before."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Naruto says quietly. "Unless I stop talking to you."

"Just stay, Naruto."

"It'll be better for us if things just went back to the way they were, Sasuke-teme… We both know this."

"… Let me think about it."

The two go about their usual routines, deciding to leave one another be. Naruto goes on a mission with Neji and Kiba, leaving Sasuke to think in private. It doesn't take long for him to decide that he should probably do as Naruto wishes… but he won't. He can't help that he's selfish when it comes to the blonde, as he's always been his one way or another. He decides that he'll treat Naruto to a major spoiling once he gets back, complete with bubble bath and all night play. He starts to plan his secret mission, hoping to squeeze his way into Naruto's better favor.

Sasuke is at the gate to greet Naruto as he returns, planning on taking him to a private picnic dinner by the lake. When he sees Neji and Kiba hurrying in with Naruto slumped on Neji's back, his panic starts to rise. They head to the hospital, Sasuke rushing after them. When he reaches them, Naruto is being bandaged up. He's left alone with his mate once he's bandaged up, the blonde looking so fragile and weak in his unconscious state… Sasuke hates seeing him this way. Tsunade comes in with an ashen face, looking sadly to Sasuke and putting him on edge.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Sasuke asks.

"He'll be fine, Sasuke… but I'm not so sure about the child he carries."

"What!" Crystal shouts from the doorway.

"Apparently, Naruto has a bloodline limit as well… The 'split persona' gene is very rare and only found in Kyuubi's clan members," Tsunade sighs. "He's pregnant and if the child isn't born within the next few days… it will die. Knowing this, Naruto's placed himself in a coma like state to ensure the child will develop faster."

"When will he wake?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"You really miss him, don't you?" the Hokage inquires.

"Yes, I do. We understood one another," he explains. "We could always count on one another to watch each other's back… and I wasn't there for him… I failed him, as a mate and as a friend."

"You did no such thing, Sasuke," Tsunade comforts. "You did your best as a mate and I didn't assign you that mission, so you couldn't protect him."

"I love him, Hokage," Sasuke states. "I love him and it took me this long to find out. I had to lose him before I could learn it."

"You haven't lost anything… yet."

Three days and Naruto still hasn't woken up, but Sasuke hasn't left his side either. The raven-haired shinobi hasn't slept at all since following Naruto to the hospital, only eating when Sakura practically shoves food down his throat. He isn't fairing well, but he's hanging on. Sakura comes in for her daily ritual of force feeding Sasuke, when she notices the pain lacing Naruto's face and the wetness on the blanket.

"Sasuke, run and get Tsunade," she yells. "I'll start getting Naruto ready… he's going into labor."

Sasuke's gone in a flash, returning not too long after dragging a sleepy Tsunade behind him. She takes one look at Sakura and Naruto and shoves Sasuke out the door, returning to deliver the child within Sasuke's Naruto. As soon as the nurses hear of what's happening, the news spreads through Konoha and everyone holds their breath. Crystal isn't happy in the least, her glare never leaving the door to Naruto's room as she tries to figure out how to dispose of the child. Sasuke watches her intently, knowing what she's thinking and not liking in one bit.

"I wonder what type of demon it will be," Kakashi muses for her to hear.

"D… demon?" Crystal asks.

"Of course, Sasuke's a snow leopard. Predator demons like him never have anything less than a purebred demon… even with humans."

Crystal pales and sits quietly, suddenly glad she wasn't the one to have his child. She jumps when the door to Naruto's room opens, Tsunade walking out with a proud look. In her arms are two children, a boy and a girl. The boy has white-blonde hair and snow leopard features, Sasuke's scowl resting on his brow. The girl looks like Sasuke with Naruto's eyes, Naruto's curious personality surrounding her.

"Is Naruto alright?" Sasuke questions.

"He's fine," Tsunade smiles. "He just woke up."

"I want to see him."

"Name the brats first, I'm tired of waiting for their names."

"Rei and Ember," Sasuke remarks pushing past her before reaching back to take them from her arms. "I'll take them, thank you."

He heads over to Naruto, sitting after placing the infants in a nearby crib. Naruto glances over to him, but looks away soon after. He can tell that Sasuke is tense, but can't figure out why.

"Naruto, don't you ever do this to me again," Sasuke mutters. "You are my mate and I don't want you to get hurt… I felt so… helpless when I couldn't help you. You know how much I hate that feeling."

"… Do you love me, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whispers hesitantly.

"… I… I don't know. I think I might… I mean, it's stronger than friendship, but I'm always hesitant to say 'love'. That's a feeling I'm never comfortable with."

"But I'm asking," Naruto says quietly. "Your rival, your best friend, your main bedmate, and the mother of your children is asking you… please answer."

"… Yes, I do," Sasuke smirks. "But don't you dare tell anyone I even uttered such a sentimental thing."

"Of course not," Naruto chuckles. "Sasuke-teme?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Though their relationship started out only by mark, gradually they ended up falling in love for the first time in their lives. Kakashi smiles as he dotes on his grandchildren, glancing over to his son and fox-in-law. He can feel a feeling of overwhelming joy at seeing his students, the demon that no one loves with someone to love him and the prodigy that loves no one with someone to love.


End file.
